For force-stressed chains with round links, there develops in many instances the function of not only having to withstand a tensile load but the chains must, to a special degree, also be wear-resistant. This is true for chains which are utilized in the mining industry, or for use as snow chains for vehicle tires, etc. Herein, what is meant by the special stresses, is not the common stresses on chain links at their opposite points of connection or by drive-means such as chain wheels, but what is meant are the stresses in excess of normal stresses, namely, those stresses which affect the chains. Among these types of stresses on a chain, for example, is a suddenly applied load, such as that which is caused during the towing of a vehicle by means of a tow-truck, etc. These problems are solved with chains in which all chain links, for example, are provided with the identical shape for technical consideration, whereby, however, for example alternate links, each second, fourth, sixth or each fourth, eighth or twelfth chain link is manufactured of a more expensive composition having a high tensile strength and greater expandability, than the remainder of the chain links which are produced from a more economical raw material, i.e., composition, having a high tension-stability but a comparatively lower expandability. With such type of chain, sudden longitudinal stresses can also be tolerated. By means of the selection of the composition, as well as the number of the chain links produced from the special material having a high expandability factor, it is possible to establish the desired or acceptable expandability for most extreme conditions.